


Caution, Ice

by KaijuKatty



Series: My Prompt Archive [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nobody is Dead, One Shot, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3107324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuKatty/pseuds/KaijuKatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes slipping on the ice isn't always a bad thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution, Ice

Hermann wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, too lost in thought to pay attention, and that's probably why he's sitting on his ass in the snow.

As if being outside  the horrible cold snap wasn't bad enough, he thought to himself. 

Hermann heard someone laughing at him and turned to glare at the m, but instead ended up watching as the person slipped and fell as well. 

" Haha , shit dude." The stranger said, sitting up and shaking snow from himself . Still laughing, he stood up and brushed himself off. "Hey you okay down there?" He asked.

Hermann felt his face flush with embarrassment as he realized he hadn't even begun attempting to stand yet. 

The man offered his hand, grinning, and Hermann took it. 

"Ah- thank you sir. I'm not usually so... clumsy." He said, dusting himself off.

"Me either- although I guess I deserve it for laughing." The man chuckled, offering Hermann his hand again. "Newt  Geiszler ."

He smiled at him and shook his hand.  "Yes, I believe you do. Hermann Gottlieb. Anyways, thank you, but I must be on my way." 

"Y ea sure man, pay a little more  attenti \- oh my god." He broke out in a fresh bought of laughter when Hermann  slipped  again,  and this time he  had to join in. "Dude, how-" Newt laughed, coming back and helping him  up again.

"I have no idea." He replied, chuckling softly at himself. He was definitely going to bruise his rear at this rate.

"You are a hazard. We should get you off the streets before you cause some serious damage," Newt gestured to a nearby café. "Coffee?" 

He debated for a moment. He didn't have anything more to do today, and the weather wasn't too friendly at the moment. He' d be doing the same thing at home most likely, why not have coffee? 

Hermann nodded, and could see the tips of Newts grin under his scarf. "That would be nice, thank you." 

Newt offered an arm, "Do n't want you to fall again dude." 

"No, I fear  that would n ot be ideal." He said, taking the proffered arm. 

Newt giggled and the t wo of them headed ( safely)  to the coffee shop.


End file.
